


Online Scrabble

by supergayjo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love Confessions, Paris - Freeform, cheetobreath, long distance, online scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Emily and JJ are playing online scrabble, it's the only way they can communicate, and Emily has to confess something.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Online Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a small OS I wrote last night. It's small and there's probably a few mistakes sorry haha. It's something I wish had happened during season 6 when Emily faked her death and is alone in Paris. Enjoy!

It was the middle of the night, Emily kept tossing and turning in her small bed. She looked at the time : it was two in the morning. She could feel that she wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon. She walked to her window and opened the blinds. She could see the eiffel tower, all lighten up. The city was quiet. 

It was 8pm in Washington. So she took her laptop and logged in the only website she had been using for the past two months. She entered her username “frenchsergio” and typed her password. 

The words “Online Scrabble 2.0” appeared on her screen. She couldn’t help but smile. Playing this game was the only thing that made her feel better. She would play with strangers, in every language she knew. But there was one user that she particularly liked. One user that could make all of her sorrow go away by just playing one twenty minutes game. 

She looked at the people that were online, and her face lit up when she saw “Cheetobreath”. She clicked on the username, offering to start a game. The person accepted immediately. 

The first game was a normal game, and as usual, Emily would win. Cheetobreath challenged her in another game. Emily hesitated, she was about to do something risky, but she couldn’t help it, she had to communicate. She looked at the letters she had. “Y, A, E, B, K, U, O”. She was lucky, she knew exactly what she was going to say. She clicked on the letters, and wrote “UOKAY”. Cheeto Breath waited a few minutes to put her letters. She started by the letter Y and put down “ES”. Yes. Emily smiled. She used the S from Cheetobreath’s word and wrote “MISSU”. Cheetobreath answered “UTOO”. Emily’s heart was aching. She wanted to use the chat to actually say what she wanted to say, but doing what she was doing was already risky. She couldn't. So she looked at her letters again. She wrote “NDEVRONE”. She needed to know that everyone was okay. Being away from them was hard, and she had no idea how they were doing, if they were okay or not, it was hard. “OUI” answered Cheetobreath. 

Yes, everyone was okay. Emily felt relieved for a second. She was dying to tell her something, something she should have said years ago, but she had never found the courage to do so. She wrote “SMTOTELU” She hoped Cheetobreath would understand. She had something to tell her. 

A few seconds later, the letters “WHT” appeared on the screen. Emily’s hands were shaking. She had all the letters she needed.

“ILOVYOU”. Emily’s heart was pounding, she was staring at the screen without blinking, scared to miss what Cheeto Breath would answer. But then she saw three words. Three words that broke her heart. “Cheetobreath logged out”. 

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, she had trouble breathing. How could she have been so stupid? Declaring her love to someone that lived on the other side of the world, someone she might never be able to see again? 

“Would you like to start another game?” asked the website. 

Anger took over Emily’s body, she slammed her computer and threw it on the ground. She was sobbing, her head started hurting, she didn’t know what to do. She had nobody here, she had to lay low, so friends were out of the question. She had no one, and she had lost the only person she needed. 

For the following two weeks, Emily didn’t even open her computer again, she didn’t even know if it was broken or not. She didn’t have the strength to do anything. She started at her ceiling, she knew exactly how many stains were above her. She felt horrible, and didn’t know what to do to feel better. 

But after a while, she knew that she needed to get her shit back together. She couldn’t stay like this, drowning in her tears forever. So she started running again, she cleaned her apartment, went grocery shopping and cooked again. She decided to do something that might break her heart even more, but she needed to know. 

She sat down on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She opened it, it was in bad shape, but seemed to still work. She opened her browser, and she logged into the website. 

She frowned when she saw the number 24 in the corner of the screen. She clicked on it and discovered that Cheetobreath had challenged her to 24 games for the last two weeks. Cheetobreath was online, and the number 24 changed into the number 25. Emily hesitated, she didn’t know if it was a good idea. Maybe she should just forget about everything and move on. But instead of following her mind, she followed her heart. 

Cheetobreath was the one that had to start. The word “SORRY” appeared. Emily was already crying again. She used to O to write “ITSOK”. It wasn’t okay, but it was the only thing she could say with her letters. Cheetobreath answered “GOTSCRD”. Emily guessed that it meant “I got scared” or something like that. She wrote “DOUFELBTTR” hoping that Cheetobreath would understand it meant that she wanted to know if she felt better. Emily was heartbroken, but she knew she would feel a little better if she knew the other person wasn’t in pain as well. “NO” answered Cheetobreath. Emily closed her eyes for a second, trying to contain her tears. Her skin was already hydrated enough because of the past weeks. Emily had no idea what to say, so she wrote a simple word “OCEAN” that made her win five points. Cheetobreath waited for a few minutes to say something else. “SMTHTOTLLU”. Emily wasn’t sure if it meant what she thought it meant, and a light of hope made its way into her soul. “WHT” she answered. “ILYTOO”. 

Emily started crying, again. But the tears were different this time, she felt like a huge weight had left her shoulders, a weight that she had been carrying for years without even realizing it. It was real, it wasn’t a dream. She loved her back. 

She answered “WHTNOW”. Cheetobreath wrote back “IDK”. Emily answered “WELLFIGUREITOUT”. The twenty minutes had passed, and the words “You won” appeared on the screen. Emily had won, again. But this time it was more than just a game. She had won. And now she had the will to fight and find her way back to Cheetobreath. They both deserved it; 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a comment/some kudos :)
> 
> Stay safe,
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
